A conventional bicycle hub 10 is shown in FIGS. 14 and 15 and generally includes two flanges 11, 12 each of the two flanges 11, 12 has holes 13 so as to be connected with spokes 14. The spokes 14 can be connected between the flanges 11, 12 and the rim in straight form or in a cross form which is depended upon the way of use of the wheels. The more the number of the spokes is, the larger the air friction of the wheel is suffered. If the number of the spokes is reduced or the diameter of the spokes is reduced, the rim will be weaker. The stress that is applied to the spokes is concentrated to the two flanges so that the two flanges are more likely to be deformed or the spokes tend to be deformed when the rim is applied by a severe impact. The spokes affect the rim which could be deformed if the spokes are deformed or broken. Once the rim is deformed, the brake function is negatively affected.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle hub which includes at least three flanges so as to provide enough number of spokes.